Periferia
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [One-short] "Eso es ser demasiado perfecto y ambicioso. Y ser perfecto es aburrido." Cometer el error de pasarse la parada de tren donde debía bajar y acabar en la periferia de la ciudad igual no había sido un error tan grave. Igual fue un error que tenia que pasar en su vida. Tal vez...


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ansatsu Kyoshitsu es propiedad de **Yusei Matsui. Yumi Sumire** es un OC de **mi propiedad.**

 _ **Pareja:**_ Asano Gakushu x OC

 **One-short.**

* * *

 _ **Periferia**_

Siempre recordaría el día en que la conoció. Como fugaz, rápida, sin más aliento que una leve conversación que se escapó de sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado al otro lado de la ciudad. Se subió al tren, esperando llegar al centro comercial e iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurría en su vida que se pasó la parada, acabando en la periferia. El barrio tranquilo, noble y sin escándalos de la enorme ciudad donde vivía. La verdad, le gusto pasear por allí. Todo era tranquilo. Relajante. Casi inusual y chocante con su vida de alumno perfecto que debía llevar. Perfectas notas, perfecta actitud, perfecto deportista. Perfecto. Solo por ser el hijo del director de la secundaria. Lo odiaba.

En el fondo y mucho, lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que ser perfecto y el mejor, solo para superar las expectativas de su padre, por haberse criado así. Por haber sido educado así. Lo odiaba, tampoco costaba tanto admitir algo así. Y perdido por aquel barrio grande de la periferia a la vez que sus pensamientos explotaban en su cabeza, consiguió relajarse caminando por aquellas calles. Solo tenía que volver a coger otro tren para volver, pero tardaría una hora en pasar el siguiente, así que debía esperar. Camino hasta una pequeña plaza y se sentó en uno de sus bancos. Respirando hondo para intentar dejar de pensar. El sol brillaba con fuerza aquel sábado de fin de semana, contemplando el cielo no pudo evitar pensar en los próximos exámenes que estaban cerca. Otra vez debería ser el mejor, para superar a la Clase-E. Para satisfacer a su padre y superarlo, para ser el mejor. Perfecto.

Una pequeña pelota rodó hasta sus pies, sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos tan horribles que ocupaban el cien por cien de su mente a cada minuto de su vida. Se agacho para agarrarla cuando sintió los ladridos de un cachorrillo, que corría hacia él.

ꟷ ¡Atrápalo, por favor!

Se escuchó desde el lado opuesto de la plaza, el perrillo corría desenfrenado hacia él y mostrándole la pelota se detuvo a sus pies. Apenas tendría un año, era un _Beagle_ de color blanco y manchas oscuras. Lo cogió del suelo junto a la pelota, para que no volviera a escaparse, mientras lo acariciaba. La muchacha que pidió ayuda no tardó en llegar a su lado. Hasta que no la tuvo frente a frente, no se fijó en ella. De cabellos negros, hasta el final de la espalda y ojos violetas. Brillante bajo el sol de aquella mañana y su flequillo perfectamente recto. Recobro el aliento al llegar frente a él por la tediosa carrera.

ꟷ Lo siento mucho, se me escapo la pelota y echo a correr antes de que pudiera detenerloꟷ explicó, mirando al pequeño perro.

La joven le miro, esperando que dijera algo pero ciertamente, no sabía que decir. Estaba perdido en el color tan inusual de aquellos ojos. Agarro el perro para cogerlo ella, con una extraña mirada incomoda y una sonrisa. El extraño calambre de sentir como le tocaba, le hizo reaccionar.

ꟷ Perdonaꟷ susurro. Tosió un poco metiéndose en la conversaciónꟷ No deberías llevarlo sin correa, podría pasarle algo.

ꟷ Lo sé, mi madre me lo ha advertido. Pero aun es tan pequeño que me da mucha pena tirar de élꟷ miro al animalillo mientras lo acariciaba, por su parte el pequeño le miro a él, soltando un ladrido apenas escandaloso.

ꟷ No te preocupes, se acostumbran rápido y le ayudan a ver que la correa es segura.

ꟷ ¿También tienes un perro?

ꟷ No, pero me gustan muchoꟷ respondió acariciando al animalꟷ ¿Cómo se llama?

ꟷ Shiro.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos supo que decir, Asano le acaricio la cabeza al animal que se removió gustoso. Le devolvió la pelota que aún seguía con ella, volviendo a sentir aquel extraño calambre al tocarla. Con una sonrisa, aquella chica se despidió de él, girándose para volver por el camino que había llegado. Viéndola como se alejaba, con aquella falda negra moviéndose al ritmo de su andar y la camiseta blanca que acompañaba su chaqueta. Sin saber por qué, la detuvo, echando a correr a su lado. Pues ya se había alejado varios metros.

ꟷ Esto, perdona. ¿Sabes cuándo pasa el próximo tren?ꟷ vale, ahora si se sentía un idiota con aquella pregunta, sabia cuando salía el próximo tren, lo anunciaba en las ventanillas de la estaciónꟷ Esto…ꟷ le miro extrañada, escrutándolo con sus ojos violetasꟷ Lo siento, mejor me marcho…

Se dio la vuelta, volviendo por donde había venido. No solo se sentía un idiota, sino que estaba actuando como uno y no entendía nada. Era Asano Gakushu, el alumno e hijo perfecto de la secundaria Kunugigaoka. A él no se le daba mal nada, y menos hablar con las chicas. Era absurda aquella situación, estaba lamentando enormemente lo idiota que había sido para perderse por la periferia y acabar allí. Mucho más los continuos pensamientos de su cabeza que no le dejaban en paz. Sin embargo, aquella chica los había apagado con aquella corta conversación y ni siquiera sabía porque.

ꟷ No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?ꟷ la voz de la chica a sus espaldas le detuvo, girándose para mirarlaꟷ Puedes coger el tranvía, sale cada diez minutos al centro de la ciudad.

La pelinegra camino a su lado y le hizo una señal de caminar con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Shiro seguía entre sus brazos, dormido con las caricias que le daba.

ꟷ Te llevaré a la estación.

ꟷ No tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdadꟷ comento, mirándola de reojo, mientras caminaban.

ꟷ No es ninguna molestia. Perderse por la ciudad es peor que hacerlo por la periferia, créemeꟷ rioꟷ El primer día de clases me perdí como tres veces por el barrio de mi secundaria. Llegue tarde pero ya no he vuelto a perderme. Es lo bueno de equivocarse una vez.

ꟷ No creo que equivocarse sea bueno.

ꟷ ¿Por qué?ꟷ pregunto mirándole extrañadaꟷ Sino te equivocas, no aprenderás.

ꟷ Si lo haces bien a la primera, ya has aprendidoꟷ respondió.

No entendía lo que quería decir aquella chica. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien equivocarse? ¿O perder? No estaba bien, uno debía hacer las cosas bien a la primera. Equivocarse solo conllevaba quedar mal delante de todos, ser del que se rían cuando lo recuerden. Equivocarse es perder. Y perder es fracasar en la vida. Un error al tomar el tren le había llevado a la periferia y por consecuencia se había perdido, aparte del tiempo que estaba restando a las compras que debía hacer en el centro comercial. Eso no estaba bien.

ꟷ ¿Se puede hacer las cosas bien a la primera sin equivocarse?ꟷ pregunto extrañada, sin esperar a que respondieraꟷ Eso es ser demasiado perfecto y ambicioso. Y ser perfecto es aburrido.

¿Era aburrido? ¿A qué se refería aquella chica? Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, habían llegado a la estación del tranvía, donde esperaba uno para salir. Le apremio en darse prisa a comprar el billete y en la puerta antes de entrar, se despidió de él, con una sonrisa. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería subir a aquel tranvía, arreglando el error que le había llevado a la periferia. Quería seguir allí, hablando con aquella chica y sus ideas. Desconectando su mente mirándole a los ojos. Era extrañado, muy extraño todo aquello. Pero ella, aquella extraña, le hacía sentir bien. Respiro hondo, girándose frente a la puerta, una vez dentro, para despedirse.

ꟷ Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?ꟷ pregunto. Por megafonía el anuncio de que en breves se cerrarían las puertas, se escuchó con una voz roncaꟷ Me llamo Asano Gakushuꟷ respondió él.

El motor del tranvía rugió, soltando humo por la cola.

ꟷ Yumiꟷ sonrió la pelinegra, guiñándole un ojo divertidaꟷ Yumi Sumire.

Sus ojos se encogieron un poco con aquella sonrisa de la muchacha, sintiendo como algo de calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Las puertas del tranvía se cerraron y con un ladrido apenas perceptible por parte de Shiro, el transporte arrancó. Alejándolo de la periferia, de aquella extraña chica, el apagado de sus pensamientos y sus ojos violetas. Posiblemente no volviera a verla, aunque cada parte de su cuerpo le pidiera que ansiaba volver a hacerlo. No sabía nada de ella, pero sabía que estudiaba en la ciudad, donde se había perdido. Sabía que le resultaba aburrido lo perfecto y quería descubrir porque. Claro que quizás para volver a verla tenía que saltar un obstáculo demasiado difícil para él en cada cuestión de su vida: su padre. Pues si quería conocer a aquella chica, no dejaría que nadie lo supiera jamás. Aquellos ojos violetas serian su secreto de la periferia. Un secreto que recordaría al llegar a casa y mirarse al espejo, en el vivo reflejo de su iris. Violetas.

Y quizás, aquel tren que perdió, no sería el último que cogería hacia aquel barrio.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, no se ni como surgió esto. Estaba pensando en una forma introductoria de iniciar a mi OC que escribiendo salio esta locura. Al final me ha gustado mas de lo que creía jajaja. Llevo tiempo pensando en una historia con Asano y pesé a que no se si saldrá bien, la escribiré a ver que tal se me dan los romances -pero sin azúcar xD- Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
